


An Avenger's Initiation

by bi_furious1



Series: Black Widow: The Sub-Missions [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie Rushman is undercover and willing to do anything; even Pepper Potts. Natasha Romanov is a rogue KGB solider whom refuses to follow orders. S.H.I.E.L.D requires spies, not soldiers. Maria Hill transforms the Black Widow; by any means necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Avenger's Initiation

(This story takes place during the movie Iron Man 2 and contains the characters Natasha Romanoff, Pepper Potts and Maria Hill)

A lone personal assistant walked hurriedly through the entrance hall at Stark Industries, her heels clacking in the silent space. The massive corporation was empty this late into the night and the throng of visitors and staff that normally clogged the reception area were now long gone.

The young redhead climbed the central open stairway, ascending quickly. Once she had reached the highest level she turned left, continuing along a dimly lit corridor. Every office was dark, each door closed. Moving brusquely the girl headed for the large, impressive double doors at the end of the way.

As she drew closer to her target the woman self-consciously checked her appearance, tugging apprehensively at the hem of her short charcoal skirt. The young woman’s clothing gave of a professional, yet non-threatening impression. Every item was tight and soft, emphasizing her voluptuous curves and pert assets. Anyone who laid eyes on her could have guessed the girl’s occupation simply by viewing her outfit. But the redhead was in actuality capable of far more than delivering coffee and typing memos.

Arriving at the double doors, she pressed an ear to the expensive wood, listening intently. Unable to detect anything, she pulled a pin from her hair, allowing long, red strands to swing loose down her neck. This was when her façade faded, albeit momentarily. In less than 5 seconds she had the lock picked and slipped inside. 

Natalie Rushman quickly scanned the room for her boss, or any potential booby traps, before pulling the door closed. In a heartbeat she was across the space and behind the large desk, bringing the computer atop its surface whirring to life. Pulling a USB from the dummy folder beneath her arm she soon began hacking into Stark Industries more classified files.

At this point it would have apparent to any observer Miss Rushman had no right to be there, her nerves obvious. The girl was in fact a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, an expert in covert operations, a spy. Her mission from the very beginning of her internship at Stark Industries had been to gain access to the corporation’s weapons research program, data that was only available to the most senior members of staff. Hence her current position as the assistant to the CEO of the company, giving her all the access she needed.

Natalie placed the file she had been carrying on the desk, opening it to find her mobile phone inside, in sync with her hacking tool. Glancing at it she cursed silently, the download was only at 6%. If she were caught breaking into the Stark computer system her whole cover story would unravel, her mission would be a failure. It was important that she remained close to Tony Stark, to monitor his work and assess his potential for another, even more important assignment. Personally though, Natalie would have chosen a boxing match with the hulk over this mission. How could she keep up her persona in this compromising situation, with over 2 months of deep cover work now on the line? Desperately the undercover agent thought back to the beginning of her covert operations training.

… 

(2 months earlier, aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier)

Natasha Romanoff stepped into the dark training room, adjusting to the dim light within the space before pulling the large metal door shut behind her. She felt at home in the state of the art gym; here, where she honed her martial arts skills aboard S.H.I.E.L.D’s massive floating air base. Over time she had even come to find that constant muted drone of four giant propellers oddly comforting.

Tonight however, she had arrived in the room under very different circumstances. A shadowy superior had ordered Natasha to report to the training space for ‘additional instruction with potential for promotion,’ all via her secure communication channel. Natasha had not required additional incentives and as always, arrived early. Although she had fulfilled every demand of the message, now that she was here the order felt strange. 'additional instruction?' She was an assassin, a trained spy, skills she'd learnt in Russia years earlier. Why send her to a gym after hours? What could she possibly learn here that she did not already know? 

The young redhead had been reminded to report to the training space shortly after her return to the helicarrier. Natasha was exhausted after another dangerous mission but, being the professional that she was, chose to hide all signs of her discomfort.

With nothing else to do but wait, the agent ran through a mental itinerary of her equipment, preparing herself for the coming engagement. At that moment Natasha was wearing a tight costume, dark navy segmented with additional padding to protect her from attack. Combined with a flexible PVC blend in the joints that ensured the suit never rustled, it ultimately allowed the agent to achieve near silent movement. The one-piece uniform fitted her like a glove; a second skin perfect for espionage.

Around her waist Natasha wore a utility belt; an item she never left home without. The leather band was strapped around her hip and overburdened with equipment, forcing it to hang low. On her feet she wore knee high combat boots. Sadly a gun had been out of the question. Natasha bit her lip, thumbing her belt as she stared into a corner of the room. The redhead felt light, almost naked, without that cold steel tied tightly to her thigh.

The young agent sighed with frustration and used a hand to swipe strands of wavy red hair behind her ear. After a successful mission Natasha had a ritual involving; loud music, a hot shower and where possible a shooting range. Anyone who knew her would not have disturbed that process. Disgruntled, the young agent leant against a vaulting horse, her patience for the chain of command running short as ever.

Minutes later a metal door leading into the room clanked open and bright light from the corridor poured in. The young agent quickly composed herself upon seeing her superior; Agent Maria Hill stood in the doorway.

….

“Miss Rushman! What are you doing in here!?”

The young assistant froze, a spy caught red handed. The brand new CEO of Stark Industries, Miss Pepper Potts, had unexpectedly stepped into her office to find the girl there, standing awkwardly beside the woman’s own desk. Luckily she had been able to dim the screen and stand upright before her ‘boss’ had entered. But now what? Her instinct was to takedown the threat, but she knew that course of action would be counterproductive. So then what where the options? The faux-personal assistants ulterior training kicked in:

“As your executive assistant I have access to all areas of your working life. I was just… putting this file on your in-tray.”

Miss Potts eyed Natalie warily as she gesticulated to the tray delicately, but the young agent was sure the woman would accept her excuse. Her strawberry blonde hair, despite being tied back, was unkempt and from the way she stood Natalie guessed the CEO had been on her feet all day, attending meetings, calling shareholders and researching investment opportunities. People this overworked tended to except what they wanted to hear.

“Ohh! Of course, sorry Natalie I’m not used to having an assistant and I didn’t expect anyone else to still be on duty. Shouldn’t you have left hours ago?”

Natalie gave Miss Potts her most assuring smile, still attempting to disarm her superior: “Actually Miss Potts, it is my job to make sure your as comfortable as possible, whilst doing whatever it takes to ensure your working to the best of your ability. So I cannot leave until you do.”

Pepper’s heart softened, touched by the meaningless sentiment. Even if Natalie served her on hand and knee, she could not have helped the young CEO, after all the redhead didn’t make the million dollar decisions around here. But she appreciated the thought nonetheless.

The strawberry blonde gazed at the redhead, who looked so much better than Pepper felt. Miss Rushman’s appearance was, as always, perfect. The girl wore an impossibly tight, charcoal coloured skirt that was way too short, just reaching her mid thigh and designer heels that further emphasized a delicious round behind and those long, porcelain legs. A short sleeved, peach scoop-neck top complimented the skirt whilst emphasizing her next best assets.

The flustered CEO subconsciously experienced a twang of annoyance. Here was this girl, getting by on her looks, whilst Pepper had worked tirelessly to reach the top. The woman decided she had seen enough eye-candy for one evening.

“Well I’m fine at the moment Miss Rushman, there is really no need for you to stay here all night. I’m just going to send a message from my computer and be on my way.”

Natalie blanched, eyes widening. The upload had only begun 2 minutes ago, whilst it required at least 15! For the first time since the big change over Natalie bitterly wished Tony Stark were still in charge. His working hours were lackluster to say the least. She could have strolled in and done this at midday with him on the job. The redhead knew she needed to stall.

It didn’t take a keen observer or a spy to notice where the CEO’s eyes had chosen to linger for the past 30 seconds and during that period of awkwardness; Natalie’s mind came up with her only viable response. Sensually, she stepped around the desk, exaggerating the wiggle of her hips, to first distract and then hypnotise her stressed boss. 

It had been a long day for Pepper and Natalie suspected all she wanted was to get home and take a long, hot bath; to finally get some release.

…

“Mam” Natasha said, surprised by the presence of the superior agent, who’s appearance within the room caused the redhead to straighten up and stand to attention.

“I was unaware you would be meeting me here personally”, she added before continuing cautiously: “This is somewhat unorthodox, isn’t it?”

Agent Hill just smiled back coolly; very aware that the young woman had not saluted as was appropriate under the circumstances. She was second in command aboard the Helicarrier, after all. Maria expected more respect from her crew. However, the brunette elected to give no hint of her annoyance, instead simply stepping around the redhead and further into the room. The door closed and locked automatically behind her, separating the two women from the rest of the ship.

“You are sort of right Agent Romanoff” the brunette replied, meeting the redhead’s curious green eyes with her crystal blues: “This is, in a sense, a test. I intend to evaluate whether you have the potential for more...” The woman paused, calculating, before continuing: “ in-depth undercover work."

Natasha blinked. A new assignment? But with a test of what?? Did her record in Russia not speak for itself? Why should she have to prove anything to this woman that she had not already demonstrated for Nick Fury? The Redhead felt a twinge of annoyance that she pushed down into her belly: “I thought what you know of my past as a mercenary would be proof enough of my skills?”

The brunette’s smile twitched as she tensed her jaw, continuing to move around the girl. Natasha made sure to continue to stand at attention, in-spite of her superior’s lack of patience. The moment the woman had entered the room the redhead had registered every detail of her ‘opponent’:

Whilst Natasha’s clothing was designed for stealth, Agent Hill was an officer aboard the hellicarrier and as a result was dressed in a blue uniform that highlighted her status. The garment was also necessarily protective and tight, showing off the woman’s ample curves whilst presumably being more comfortable than her own suit. Subconsciously Natasha could not help but register the impressive bust and sumptuous round behind of her superior in the uniform, factors she realised were hardly relevant.

Agent Hill's glossy hair was tied back in a bun, although her long fringe was free, hanging loose and swept across her forehead. In her hand she carried a duffel bag whilst under her arm she held a file stamped with the S.H.I.E.L.D logo. Natasha’s codename, ‘Black Widow’, was also printed there. Most importantly to the paranoid soldier however, was the presence of a firearm in the other woman’s holster. One of the perks of being in command upon the Helicarrier; you were allowed to carry a gun.

“This engagement is off the record,” Agent Hill began, “although you should know I have no intention of torturing you, at least… not in the conventional sense. Nor do I intend to drug you. This test of character is actually going to cover more deep cover techniques, as we intend to put you on a long term covert mission.”

Maria’s words had the intended effect on Natasha. The young agent was now nervous, and her body language, however subtle, reflected this. The redhead rolled backwards slightly on the balls of her feet as Maria moved nearer still. The older agent smirked; this girl's emotions were far too obvious. They would have to iron that out of her.

Maria knew Agent Romanoff would never back down from a challenge. What the redhead did not realize was that this one had been designed specifically to break her in.

“So you need my consent? To make this all legitimate?” Natasha said, her tone still somewhat aggressive. “Just tell me where to sign, I can take anything you throw at me.”

Maria turned away from the redhead, her brow furrowing as she sighed deeply. The hotheaded agent had become increasingly difficult ever since she joined S.H.I.E.L.D. Unlike herself, Natasha’s motivation had nothing to do with patriotism. The girl had defected to join the intelligence agency, naturally creating a rift between her and other S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Romanoff had something to prove, an agenda which if left unchecked could eventually cause the failure of an operation. This Agent Hill would not allow.

“So you do consent?” Maria asked, still facing away from her subject: “Do you accept that during this test you must not disobey my instructions, no matter what I require?”

Natasha nodded, grimacing determinedly. A camera caught everything.

“Well then listen closely, this part is important. The codeword is ‘APPLES’. If I can get you to state that word during the exam I will stop. But of course you will automatically fail as a result. Do you understand?”

Again, the young redhead nodded, tight lipped but nonetheless confident. However, inwardly she found ‘Apples’ incredulous; like an S&M password! Everything about their encounter seemed suspicious. After all, she had never broken under real torture; how could she fail at this simple lesson?

Agent Hill dropped the duffel bag she had been holding onto the gym’s training mat, opening the file in her hands, as again she began circling the helpless redhead: “The record itself suggests high competency, an excellent mission success rate, both for S.H.I.E.L.D and other, less reputable agencies. Ultimately you have never failed an engagement.”

Natasha smiled, proud of her record, but quickly reverted to a straighter face when Agent Hill abruptly continued: “But what you need to understand, Agent Romanoff, Your not a soldier anymore, you’re a spy. If we needed to have someone killed we’d hire an assassin.”

As Maria continued to circle her prey she observed the agent closely. The girl’s body was well toned and yet still undoubtedly feminine, even when the redhead's demeanor suggested she was coiled and ready to strike at the slightest hint of violence. Whilst the brunette relished the chance to fight the younger agent, she had no intention of setting the woman off.

Natasha watched Agent Hill cautiously as she passed, observing those striking blue eyes roaming over her own body. The redhead found this whole experience unnerving, like she was being hunted and the slight quaver in her voice reflected this: “So if S.H.I.E.L.D doesn’t want me for my combat skills, why am I here?”  
This time Maria smiled, glad to hear Natasha was smarter than she was arrogant. On her next pass behind Agent Romanoff the brunette honed in on her target.

…

Pepper was on edge. Natalie had moved out from behind her desk and had then sauntered, casually, right into the strawberry blonde’s personal space, the redhead’s eyes never leaving her face. Pepper could not help but suspect the assistant was emitting a decidedly over-friendly vibe, one that made the CEO nervous.

“Miss Potts, you look stressed. Everyday this week you have worked over time. It is my job to help you relax, to loosen up after all that administration. Let me help you find some release.”

Pepper noted her assistant’s voice had taken on a breathy quality and that she had gotten worryingly close. Soon she found herself lost in the redhead’s big, forest green eyes, looking up at Pepper from a position mere centimetres away. 

The CEO coughed: “And how exactly do you intend to help me let go of my strain?”

Natalie just smiled knowingly, perplexing the older women. Leading her by the hand, the redhead drew the CEO across the room. Spun around by the waist, Pepper found herself sitting on the rim of her desk, their position’s now reversed. 

Just as quickly the girl went to Tony’s old drinks cabinet and prepared her a scotch, all whilst the dumbstruck CEO watched, unsure how to react; Pepper couldn’t help but stare as her assistant bent low to retrieve a glass, skirt straining alluringly over her shapely behind.

Closing her eyes, the strawberry blonde sighed deeply, attempting to keep in check. It was nice to be waited on hand and foot. However, when she opened them again the woman blanched; somehow the girl was once again directly in front of her, so close now she filled the CEO’s vision. 

Pepper could now see every detail of the young girl’s pretty face; from her perfectly sculpted cheekbones to her ruby red lips. God they were so plump and juicy… She felt a cold glass being squeezed between her fingers.

“Natalie… there is really no need, as I said I was literally just going to finish up on my compu…ter.”

Natalie, pressing her index finger to the strawberry blonde’s lips, cutting Pepper off; the redhead could not allow the women to finish that chain of thought. Distraction through seduction was her only option and so she pressed forward, even closer to her boss. Natalie gently pried Pepper’s knees apart, stretching the woman’s own skirt as she sensually slipped between her pale thighs. When their bodies were flush Natalie leant in, whispering in the CEO’s ear. 

“Your frustrated, believe me I know. And you need this… So just relax, let your inhibitions go… Leave the rest to me.”

Pepper gulped, eyes wide, as her assistant slowly dropped to her knees before her. The redhead then reached for her left leg, hands soothingly slipping down the back of her bare, tense thigh. Reaching the ankle, Natasha’s skilled fingers began deftly unclasping the high heel before pulling the shoe free.

And then she began. Pepper groaned, amazed, as her new assistant began kneading her sore foot, massaging her aching limb perfectly. After a day spent tromping between various departments, each more weaponised then the last; this act of kindness was pure bliss.

Soon the hands rose up her thigh once more, washing away the woman’s pain. Soon Pepper was leaning back on her hands, eyes closed, as the young girl worked her magic. It was only when she began purring like a cat that, once again, she began feeling self-conscious. To drown this notion she downed the scotch in her hands, allowing her head to swim with pleasurable sensations. After all she deserved this, didn’t she?

Natalie was pleased to see her massage was having its intended effect, watching as the CEO slumped lower and lower, her inhibitions disappearing. Even when she reached the back of Miss Potts’ knee the woman didn’t freak out, actually skooching her bottom forward on the desk to allow the assistant access to her upper thighs. Pepper was too lost in the pleasurable sensations coursing through her muscles to realize how intimate things had become. 

All too soon the decorated agent’s hands were slipping up further still, disappearing beneath the expensive fabric of her boss’ skirt.

….

Natasha flinched as she felt a hand glide smoothly over her tightly wound behind, just before the offending fingers gave her cheek a deliberate squeeze. The redhead blanched, visibly shocked by the inappropriate development. Instinctively she swiped the invasive hand away with her own arm and dropped into a combat stance, ready for anything.

“What the hell was that?!” Natasha yelled.  
Maria just smirked; she had predicted this reaction. The agent replied coolly:

“We don’t need a soldier Agent Romanoff. S.H.I.E.L.D needs a woman who can manipulate her way into certain circles; who will use whatever assets there are available to her to get the job done. I’m sure you must be aware that nature has granted you… some very impressive assets.”

Natasha’s jaw dropped and her defensive stance loosened momentarily: “S.H.I.E.L.D hired me because of my body!? What are you saying!!?”

Maria continued to survey the indignant girl, again not surprised by her reaction. Natasha was clearly naturally dominant, her fighting style made that obvious. Submitting to another person would be unacceptable to her. Here however, she only had two choices, accept her superior’s demands, or leave S.H.I.E.L.D. The brunette knew the girl’s ambition would not allow her to do that.

So Maria felt free to step towards the girl once more and place her hand on the redhead’s cheek, cupping the girl’s face and running a thumb along a pouty lip. Natasha’s head was reeling, shocked by these recent developments.

"You have many useful attributes Agent Romanoff. All I intend is to mold you physically into a softer, more delicate woman, to conceal your true nature. I may have to use some rather unorthodox techniques. However as a result, on your next assignment you will be ready to look and act the part. We will doll you up and send you in. That is espionage."

“What did you have in mind?” Natasha asked, the usual confidence now lacking from her voice.

“Nothing strenuous, maybe just losing some of that muscle weight whilst gaining a few pounds to soften your overall appearance," Natasha's eyes widened in disbelief as Maria continued: "Perhaps some strategically placed fat would even improve your curves. And of course you will have to grow out your hair, wear different make up and clothes. This will all help to build up your cover identity.”

Maria stepped even further into Natasha’s personal space and it took all of the redhead’s will power not to retreat backwards. Under any other circumstances, Romanoff could have killed her in seconds for this intrusion.

“And if I refuse?” Natalie muttered, aware there was literally nothing she could do at this point. By defecting to the agency she had burnt all of her bridges with Russia. The redhead and her superior were both aware she knew nothing of the real world beyond this life. The world they worked so hard to protect.

So Maria felt free to move her face in slowly, tentatively, until they were so close they were practically nose-to-nose, staring into each other’s eyes.

“I’ll persuade you. Agent Romanoff, when the job demands it you must be prepared to give everything, even your body. Do you understand?”

The superior agent paused, waiting for an interjection. When none came she continued calmly:

“Then you will still obey my instructions without question and to the best of your ability, yes?”

Maria watched Agent Romanoff considered her options; aware they were limited to nothing. Instead of replying the girl chose to grit her teeth, sure that if she responded now she would say something to regret. So again she just nodded.

….

Pepper shook her head to clear her mind. Slowly she realized the situation within her office was becoming grossly inappropriate. At first she had been enjoying what she felt was an innocent massage, the redhead under her command tenderizing her sore thighs. It was only when the girl’s hands reached the rim of her knickers, fingers lightly tickling her inner leg, that the CEO finally woke up.

“Miss Rushman? I think that’s more than enough.”

Pepper sat up, emerging from her daze. Straightening out her suit jacket and strappy tank top she gently smoothed down her skirt; attempting to pry her assistant’s soft hands free of her bare skin. The strawberry blonde frowned as the fingers refused to budge, instead choosing to continue gently teasing her through the thin material of her panties, applying a pleasurable pressure.

Pepper met Natalie’s eyes and watched, transfixed as the redhead rose once again from her kneeling position between the CEO’s legs. Still uncomfortably close, she watched the girl nervously bite her lip. Pepper frowned, where exactly was this going?

Quickly she found out, as Natalie finally closed the space between herself and Pepper, pressing her mouth to the strawberry blonde’s. The kiss itself was slow at first, Pepper fighting her involuntarily enjoyment, gasping for air in the heated embrace. After a few seconds of frantic wriggling she realized her PA had no intention of letting her off that easily.

It was unlike any kiss she had ever experienced, soft yet somehow firm and insistent. All she could do was close her eyes and become engaged, as her own fingers instinctively wound into that luxurious red hair. It had just been so long. Taking care of Tony, running a business. No one ever took care of her like this. She wanted this! So Pepper did what felt right, arching her back and pressing against her subordinate. Moaning as she fell back onto her elbows, she fell backward; lost in the moment.

After a minute or so the redhead had no choice but to pull out of the kiss for air leaving the young CEO stunned. The S.H.I.E.L.D agent analyzed the results of her attack. Miss Potts was clearly taken aback, surprised both with herself and her assistant, left panting by the heated embrace. Clearly she had forgotten all about what she had come into the office for, just as the girl had intended.

Pepper was at a lost. This was both her assistant and a woman! What was she doing? But the girl was proving hard to turn away. She blamed herself, lust taking over reason. At this point a lamp would have been an attractive proposition to her. But she couldn’t let this continue, could she?

“N-Natalie, that was… amazing, but there really is no need. I don’t require you to, too… ohhh”

Again the CEO lost her train of thought as her assistant leant forward once more, first nipping at her ear lobe and then moving down, bending over the strawberry blonde as she kissed her jaw.

Distracted Pepper felt powerless as her own assistant reached between her pale thighs once more. No longer teasing, the girl’s hand cupped her pussy, only the thin material of expensive lace knickers between the redhead and her boss’ most tender area.

Natalie knew she could not let up; could never give the woman below her the chance to form a coherent thought. All of this had been covered in her subversion training; though of course nothing as explicit as these current circumstances. This would mean changing up her act fast; too keep the CEO submissive, requiring a lot from the young agent.

The redhead took in the woman below her. Miss Potts was gorgeous, her body slim but curved in all the right places, whilst her Prada suit and low cut lime green top were contoured to her figure. The tight matching black skirt emphasized her amazing hips and legs; even now, sprawled out on the edge of her own desk. Perhaps this engagement wouldn't be so bad.

Pepper sighed with relief when Natalie finally pulled away; glad she wasn’t expected to break this up. All she could do was gape in amazement however, when Natalie began peeling of her top to reveal more of her creamy skin. First the strawberry blonde could see far more of the girl’s torso, which was amazingly taught and toned. Then from beneath the shirt came Natalie’s succulent round globes, encased in a half-cup lacy blue bra, decorate with white trim. They bounced into view as the top was pulled over her head and flung aside. Pepper gulped, aroused by the enticing display. Was this girl actually turning her on? How far was she going to let this go?? 

Pepper felt helpless as her assistant move back into an uncomfortably close position, pinning the CEO to the point where she was effectively mounting her. The strawberry blonde dragged her eyes away from those delicious pouty lips, only to become distracted by the perfect boobs now resting so close to her face. Desperately she made eye contact once again:

“Natalie! What are you doing?”

“I just thought I’d help you relax,” the redhead said, smiling innocently.

“b-butt you’re my assistant!” Pepper spluttered indignantly.

“That is correct. And my contract clearly states I am to do whatever is necessary to assist the CEO, to use whatever assets I have available. So effectively, this body is all yours…”

As if to emphasize this point, Natalie took the CEO’s hands and lifted them to her boobs, squeezing the woman’s palms against her succulent chest.

The faux PA observed the mystified face, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. The woman beneath her was shocked, yet undeniably aroused. Natalie tried not to over-react as her boss’ fingers tighten on her chest, biting her lower lip and leaning into the contact.

Ohhh… I really shouldn’t be doing this,” Pepper stuttered, weighing the firm globes in her hands: “That’s one hell of a good contract.”

…..

Maria slipped her arms around Natasha’s back, slowly sliding her palms downwards. As they descended, neither agent broke eye contact, lost in a battle of wills. Eventually Maria was groping Natasha’s exquisite behind, palming the firm buns in a very unprofessional manner. The redhead winced as her superior pulled her cheeks sharply apart, allowing long fingers to skim across the fabric now tightly wedged into her ass crack. Just as quickly Maria mashed the globes tightly back together.

The brunette agent then raised her left leg between her female operative’s, using her hands to pull the redhead’s crotch firmly against it. Natasha gasped as her pussy was pressed into Agent Hill’s tensed thigh.

Maria studied the agent’s face carefully. Wide eyes, dilated pupils and a creased forehead; all signs of sudden, inexplicable pleasure, the beginnings of arousal. The girl’s mouth dropped open, shock shaping pouting pink lips.

Agent Hill dived forward, capturing the open mouth in a powerful kiss.“Unngh” was all Natasha could get out as her mouth was invaded by another woman’s tongue, slipping to the back of her throat. She wanted to resist, she really did, but knew her position was hopeless, that violence would be punished tenfold. So instead she pushed back against the invading tongue, hoping to gain control.

Both women were shocked by the pleasure they derived from the kiss which, despite being hard, was also soft, wet and inviting. Natasha tangled her tongue with Maria’s desperately, leaping at a chance to assert her dominance, one she could not afford to pass up. So she bit the brunette’s lower lip, hard and pushed her own tongue into Agent Hill’s mouth, licking lips and teeth with earnest.

This meant however that Natasha was distracted and barely registered what the brunette was doing with the rest of her body. Maria, using the purchase her hand’s had on Natasha’s butt, ground the girl’s pussy up and down on her own outstretched thigh. Over and over the hapless agent was forced to ride the limb pressed tightly between her own legs. Even when Natasha attempted to relieve the pressure by rising onto her toes the brunette simply responded by raising her own knee higher. The tight, thin fabric of their suits did nothing to protect her pussy from this onslaught, if anything creating more tantalising friction. And the stimulus soon started producing results.

For several minutes the girl’s were wrapped up in one another, Natasha still being pulled back and forth; forcing enraptured moans from the helpless girl. Both women frantically worked against each other, each trying to assert the control years of combat training usually gave them, now cancelled out by their similar experienced. For over a minute they writhed, both agents attempting to take the upper hand, taught muscles vibrating, essentially wrestling where they stood. Eventually however, Maria was forced to push Natasha away, who for once was caught off guard. The relentless leg humping she had been put through had left the agent shaky and weak knee’d, forcing her to stumble backward before falling to her knees, gasping for air as she landed heavily onto the training mat. Both agents were now desperately aroused.

Quickly recovering her breath, Maria wiped her sore wet mouth, noting a trace of blood from her lip smeared on the back of her hand; the redhead was still fighting the inevitable:

“So I can safely ascertain that you are attracted to women, Agent Romanoff?” Maria posited; her breath shaky. 

“Off course not,” Natasha panted, embarrassed as she attempted to compose herself: “ You gave me an order!”

“You're sure about that? Because I’m sure you’ve gotten pretty hot down there…”  
The redhead looked away and Maria was pleased to see the usually confident agent blush: "and I know what happened in the Red Room..." Natasha flinched; Maria knew? In Russia she had been trained from a young age with several other children. As 'Black Widows' they had been expected to train together. It had been hell. Seeing the girl's reaction, Maria smiled continuing slowly: "All those young women they had you practice with-" "-that's. We.." Natasha responded anxiously: "We were being tortured! We were just children!" "And you all slept together," Maria replied coldly, "That's why I chose you." 

As she spoke Maria slowly lowered the zip on the front of her uniform, finally releasing her now hard breasts, which sprung free as the garment split open. Beneath the suit Maria wore a tight grey tank top. Peeling the skintight uniform free of her upper body, she let the garment drop around the belt on her waist. Silently, the agent thanked god she was able to cool down. It felt so good to be free of the tight confines of the suit, even if not entirely.

Maria looked down to gauge her prey’s reaction. Romanoff still looked shell-shocked, but her eyes were drawn to her breasts, only flicking upwards once the girl realised her own in digression. That was a good sign.

Maria grinned and moved forward, so that she was standing over the inferior agent. Considering her next move, she thumbed the holster on the utility belt still around her waist. Agent Hill allowed her hand to drop to the handle of her gun, glad to feel its reassuring weight at her side. Even though the weapon had no purpose here, it reminded the agent who was in charge. The redhead’s gaze followed the hand’s descent, wary of the gun, yet still scanning the luscious curves that were a little too close before her.

Deciding on her course of action, Maria dropped to her knees before the girl, so once again they were at each other’s eye level. Then, squeezing her hand under her own belt, she reached down into the tight crotch of her suit. The brunette’s eyes flickered as she slipped her fingers through short hair, just before they reached their destination. 

Maria bit her lip as her she delved into her own wetness, attempting to retain her composure as she pleasured herself in front of an amazed Natasha. It had been far too long; her position of authority at the world's most covert intelligence operation hardly allowed for much fraternisation. Luckily for Agent Hill, the women’s earlier make out session had left her incredibly aroused and ready to go, and in seconds her own hand was drenched in cream. Collecting as much fluid as possible, Maria withdrew her arm, somewhat reluctantly.

Advancing forward slowly, the agent raised her hand to Natasha’s lips. The redhead recoiled, leaning back and turning her head away, despite having nowhere else to go. Agent Hill grabbed the girl’s head and with only a little resistance soon had her index digit in the pretty mouth before her, sliding the finger deep into the girl’s throat, up to the knuckle.

Natasha nearly choked and struggled to breath, a sweet, syrupy taste filling her reluctant mouth. She stared into her superior’s eyes, dazed but still defiant.

“Come on Agent Romanoff," the brunette spoke, her own voice a little croaky from her previous masturbation: "Let go of your pride. Prove to me your willing to fully give yourself to S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Maria smiled and raised her other hand to the girl’s throat, enjoying straining the uppity young agent. Though stroking the girl’s neck almost lovingly, Natasha knew the action’s true intention. The technique was often used when forcing patients to swallow their pills. The young agent had no choice, reflexively gulping repeatedly. That was when she first swallowed the essence of the other woman. 

…..

Pepper stared up at the glorious body before her. She had never even considered having sex with a woman before and yet here she was. Natalie had created a hunger within the CEO, a need that she desperately wanted to quench. So she decided to test her assistant’s willingness, to see how far she would go, whilst at the same time coming to term with her own limits:

I want you… I want you to take off you skirt for me,” Pepper demanded.

The strawberry blonde watched, transfixed, as the tight charcoal skirt was swiftly disposed of, the redhead lowering the zip on the side before hurriedly wiggling free. Allowing the tight garment to slide down to her ankles, Natalie bent at the waist to disentangle it from her stunning black heels. The girl then stood upright, throwing the skirt aside; presumably to emphasize her eagerness. Pepper could only gape at the glorious image of perfection before her:

Natalie wore a matching pale blue pair of knickers that hugged her ample hips perfectly; complimenting her skin tone while contrasting with her luscious red hair. Pepper gazed into the girl’s eyes once more, green orbs smoldered back at her invitingly.

So when her assistant finally asked her to stand Pepper did as she was told, entranced. The redhead then helped her remove the Prada jacket, placing it carefully over the back of the nearest chair.

Natalie sensually descended onto her knees once more in front of her engrossed employer, soft hands moving back up under the woman’s skirt, crumpling it up her hips.

“You cannot be serious?” Pepper said, incredulously: “Surely we’re not paying you to do this?”

“I am in your service Miss Potts.” Natalie said, stroking the CEO’s inner thigh and gazing up at her boss once more: “And who says you’ll be the only one of us enjoying herself?”

Pepper whimpered as delicate hands reached further under her skirt, teasing her thighs as they pealed down her underwear. She felt the garment drop between her ankles. Feeling dizzy, the CEO lowered herself onto the rim of the desk.

Pepper felt paralyzed, eyes locked with the girl between her legs. Unable to comprehend what she was doing any longer, she slumped back against the desk, falling onto her elbows and staring up at the ceiling just to break the tension.

Natalie braced herself, puckering her lips before diving in.

….

Maria made sure her hand was thoroughly cleaned by the agent, watching the girl intently as she sucked each of her digits. Finally pulling her thumb free with a satisfying pop, Maria let go off Agent Romanoff; studying her expression once more. Now the girl’s eyes were moist: amazed by what she had allowed herself to do.

A pang of guilt hit the senior agent by surprise. This was obviously getting to the young redhead. Maria rationalized that this was good for the girl, she wanted to be in S.H.I.E.L.D and this was the price: letting go of selfish vanity for a more important cause. No agent should believe they are indestructible. And this was pushing Agent Romanoff well out of her comfort zone.

“Don’t worry,” the brunette said, kindness unintentionally entering her voice, “you're doing so well.”

Natasha ignored her superior’s condescension. She was more afraid of the knock on effects this act of submission was having on her psyche. There was so much wrong with what she had just done and yet she had never been so turned on! The brunette was playing with her body, treating her like property! How could she like that??

Natasha had known working in the agency would mess with her own values. But she had always been fully in control, even in combat deep behind enemy lines. Right now though she felt entirely helpless. 

“Well done Agent Romanoff. Now here comes the hard part…”

Natasha’s heart sank. How much more humiliation could she take? This was worse than torture, she knew how to handle pain and come out on top. But not pleasure!

Maria pointed between her knees: “Come to me.”

Natasha shuffled forward slowly, her head now bowed, avoiding her superior’s eyes. Maria beamed, this was progress.

Maria pulled the young agent against her, sizing the girl up with her eyes. Meanwhile a hand wrapped gripped the girl’s hip, holding her close. The other slid slowly along the crease between Natasha’s legs, before tightening around the tightly clad apex. The redhead winced; still incredibly hot and wet. Her uniform hid nothing.

Maria pressed her hand into the covered slit, applying greater pressure. All Natasha could do was tense and suppress the shudder that caused her to shake in her superior’s arms.

The young agent was scared by her own reaction. All of her discipline, her training, designed to help her will over come pain; and it all meant nothing when dealing with pleasure. She was actually vulnerable, exposed. The façade she had maintained for so long was finally cracking. All as Agent Hill intended.

Let’s take this suit off shall we? Maria asked, her pretense almost affable. Reaching forward, the brunette gripped her agent's heavy metal belt buckle. 

Natasha knew she could not disobey, that any reluctance on her part would be viewed as a dereliction of duty by Agent Hill. And she could not leave S.H.I.E.L.D.

So the redhead allowed her superior to first relieve her off her utility belt, helping Maria unstrap it from around her hip and thigh. The length of leather soon dropped to the mat with a heavy thud. Finally Natasha reached between her own breasts and began lowering the zipper, her last layer of protection, smoothly down her abdomen.

Maria opened her agent's suit, eying the zipper as she pulled it down, finally reaching its final destination; just above the girl’s crotch. Natasha then reluctantly rolled the skintight garment over her shoulders and down her toned arms, moving hurriedly.

The brunette attempted not to react as those gloriously full breasts finally bounced into display; the upper half of the agent’s suit pooling around her hips while exposing the creamy white skin of her midriff to Agent Hill’s appreciative gaze. 

"Perfect... These will give you an advantage over all of your opponents..."

Maria leant into the redhead wanting more contact; their body’s becoming flush. Hard, luscious round globes met firm pillows and hot, wet crotches brushed tantalizingly against one another. Maria’s lips teased the girl’s ear: 

“but you must be willing to bend it to your mission, to S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Natasha suppressed a growl. This was cruel, the pheromones running through her body as a result of their contact driving the redhead practically feral.

“You must let go of your inhibition and submit to me.”

Maria's hands began to wonder across the young agent’s body. Sliding up her slim waist, Maria traced the swell of Natasha's full breasts, before lifting them experimentally. Then, meeting the redhead's eyes once more; the brunette squeezed the girl’s vulnerable flesh, pinching her taught nipples till they were hard and sore.

Natasha tried to stay still. All she could do was sway gently and keep her eyes on the wall behind Agent Hill as her superior squeezed her boobs cruelly, like she was nothing, a piece of meat.

“On all fours, now,” Maria said sternly, waiting for her command to be absorbed patiently.

After staring into Agent Hill’s ice cool eyes for a few more seconds, Natasha seceded. Leaning forward, Natasha curved her sinuous body; gripping her knees in a painfully subservient pose. Maria clucked, still unsatisfied. Manhandling the agent once more, the brunette gripped the redhead's shoulder before tipping the girl further forward. Natasha scowled, dropping onto her hands. Now more than a little self-conscious however, having never felt so entirely compromised, the girl twitched uncomfortably, squeezing her knees together in an act of pointless defensiveness.

Maria pressed a hand to the girl’s lower back, forcing Natasha to arch her spine once more; inevitably tightening the suit across her voluptuous behind. The brunette moved back; admiring her work. Subconsciously she licked her lips.

Reaching over the redhead Maria grabbed the duffel bag from across the floor, dragging it over. As she did so the superior agent made sure her crotch pressed against redhead’s exposed skin. Natasha had never felt more vulnerable; her sensitive body receiving weird signals from the contact. Scooting behind and out of Romanoff's sight line, the superior agent reached for her next objective. 

Finally, slowly, Maria removed Natasha’s last layer of protection, drawing everything out. Tugging and peeling the navy blue suit down, the brunette gradually revealed the creamy, porcelain skin of her agent’s pale behind. Working the suit down the girl’s thighs, the brunette noted the tightness of the redhead’s crack, slipping a bare finger into her exposed coin slot. Natasha flinched. The brunette leant over her again, pressing into the girl beneath her as she talked into the girl's ear:

“It is time for you to get with the program Agent Romanoff, for you to give yourself to me. Your ass belongs to me now.”

As if to emphasize her point, Maria squeezed a cheek suggestively. Natasha gritted her teeth, her mouth becoming a thin line.

“I think you know what that means… so calm down for the first time in your life, or this will hurt more than it needs to,” the superior agent said softly, “just unclench, uncoil, relax! I’ll be gentle. At first...”

Natasha unintentionally shuddered, but gradually began regulating her breathing, this relaxation technique in turn loosening up her stance; legs parting grudgingly.

The redhead, still on all fours, grimaced as Agent Hill forcefully pushed her knees further apart, stretching her taut thigh muscles. Becoming tense once more, the redhead let out an indignant breath.

The brunette felt the twitching of the girl beneath and sighed; this unwillingness was counterproductive. The superior agent elected to use another proven technique to quell the Agent’s anxiety, gently rubbing the redhead’s bare belly in an effort to comfort her nerves. 

At first becoming alert, her back arching like a cat's; eventually Natasha was lulled back into a false sense of security, the patronising circular motion, though embarrassing and awkward, was admittedly soothing. Unluckily for the young agent, this was where her superior's kindness ended.

Soon Maria felt her agent's muscles uncoil and watched with bated breath as Natasha's cheeks parted, her butt hole finally revealed. The higher-ranking agent smirked. Go- time.

Grinning, Maria brutally stuffed two fingers into the agent’s bottom, stretching her puckered opening cruelly and without warning.

Natasha choked in shock, gritting her teeth, green eyes wide and amazed. The brunette cooed in her ear condescendingly, smiling as she twisted her fingers around in the redhead’s sore back passage.

Maria was amazed by the tightness of the girl’s rectum; which gripped her index fingers like a vice. Clearly the close quarters combat expert was, as ever, still in fight mode. The superior agent knew she had to go deeper if she were going to weaken Romanoff's spirit, and so she began, wiggling, scissoring and pistoning her forefingers to achieve that desired affect.

This unwanted stirring shocked Natasha’s system and she gasped, mouth hanging open, as adrenaline and hormones began to erode at her rational mind. For the first time in the Agent’s career she whined, squeezing her eyes shut and fighting the weird sensations that racked through her core. How could she be gaining any pleasure from this situation? Her superior was using this penetration to assert her control! 

Maria however, sensing Natasha’s misgivings, showed no mercy; shoving in a third finger and watching gleefully from behind as the redhead mewled pathetically upon re-entry; legs shaking as her body spasmed in shock. Meanwhile her agent’s velvety sphincter pulsed involuntarily, massaging the brunette's firm digits as the girl's bowels attempted to force her out. Maria was immensely enjoying herself, her own nethers becoming increasingly wet.

“Have you... proven your point yet…??” Natasha moaned, perspiration forming on her brow as she fought her confusing physical response; nerve endings she wasn't even aware of suddenly flaring maddeningly, her vision blurring. In spite of being immobile, and still on all fours, the agent was aware she was close to complete emotional exhaustion. Lowering her head to the mat, she let her hair fall over her face. For once Natasha was thankful for her impractical red waves; now masking her intense discomfort and humiliation.

“Close” Maria said, holding back her disappointment, grimacing determinedly as she rocked against the redhead; Clearly there was still some fight left within the girl.

Finally Maria leant back, pulling her hand free with a pop. Natasha was caught off balance, gasping and wobbling on shaky elbows before straightening out. This in itself rocked the redhead to her core, having never lost her composure like that in a confrontation before.

Agent Hill was impressed, Natasha's stubborn resistance was keeping her surprisingly lucid and in control. However; she was still in no doubt of whom would win in the end.

Opening the duffel bag beside her, the brunette rumaged through its contents before retrieving her literal ‘ace in the hole’. Then, moving back into her original position, she prepared herself for the final planned assault. Believing she knew what was coming, Natasha braced herself on her arms, straightening her posture; she would not wobble again.

The girl’s head was spinning; confusing urges causing her nipples to harden automatically, whilst her nethers ached for some strange relief. It felt wrong, like she'd been turned inside out. Maintaining any composure was now an almost impossible task, struggling not to reach back and sooth her sore anus, or touch her listless pussy. But the girl resisted. If she could just hold out maybe she could walk away from this encounter, or at least limp, with her head held high!

Natasha turned slowly, tempted to taunt her superior to prove her defiance, before her mouth fell open. The redhead’s whole body visibly sagged. Gulping in undisguised fear, she watched, eyes wide and unblinking as Maria secured a 12-inch strap-on around her waist. 

….

Pepper gasped, her eyes clenching shut as her assistant pleasured her with that amazing tongue. The strawberry shook and convulsed on her back as the small, wet instrument stroked her clit. Her arms spasmed, one tangling in the girl’s red hair whilst the over tried desperately to find purchase on the desk, knocking over a swiveling ornament before coming to rest, gripping a paperweight. Eyes rolling in her head, the woman squeaked, strangling the screams in her throat as the girl beneath her licking away in earnest.

Natalie spluttered, twitching on her stiff knees as her cheeks were inundated by warm wet pussy juice. Gasping, the redhead was shocked by the warmth and sense of enclosure she now felt, the CEO’s thighs squeezing at her face. Natalie’s tongue slipped between the folds before her, bravely venturing deeper into her boss’s moist cavity. The assistant almost choked as another wave of rich fluid surged down her tongue, now filling her mouth and ballooning her cheeks. The Redhead used her glorious lips to maintain a tight seal, before beginning to swallow her boss’ cream.

Natalie struggled to breath as thick, viscous honey ran into her gullet. So she did what she was trained to do when drowning, bracing herself on the only thing available, the strawberry blonde herself. One hand gripped the back of the woman’s thigh whilst the other came to rest on her midriff. Then she just clung on as her tongue fought against the strong current spilling out of her superior.

Pepper was coming to a boil above, struggling to stay coherent. Looking down she saw the redhead bobbing between her thighs. The strawberry blonde could just see a pair of striking green eyes staring back up at her from just above her own mound, wide and desperate as she lapped at the CEO’s insides. Why was her assistant’s submission such a turn on?

Natalie knew if she was going to be able to retrieve the hacking tool from the desktop computer without Miss Potts noticing she was going to have to put the woman out of action for at least 30 seconds. To make that happen she was going to have to up the ante. The young agent had been well trained in human anatomy, and knew to overload this woman pleasure receptors she would have to simultaneously manipulate some of her boss’s other nerves, preferably soon.

Sticking to what she knew would push the uptight CEO of Stark Industries past her limit, Natasha focused on a new target. Raising the woman’s bottom before her she leant down, squeezing her tongue between soft cheeks and swiping it lightly over the pink circle of Miss Pott’s asshole.

Pepper’s body instantly tensed and she yelped loudly at the contact: "Oh my God," she cried out quietly.

Gauging her positive reaction, Natalie bent low, craning her neck uncomfortably to gain more purchase, while lifting the CEO higher of the desk to gain access to her full, round ass.

"What are you doing to me????"Pepper squeaked, attempting to look down at her assistant once more.

 

"Mmmgh," Natalie responded, her words choked by her uncomfortable position, pulling away momentarily to respond:

"just showing you what one woman can do for another."

The redhead used her fingers to pry apart the CEO’s buns, taking another slow, wet lick at her asshole, tickling the center as Miss Potts swooned once more in her arms.

"Ohhh... ahhh... No," Pepper groaned. "Oh god, that's sooo GOOD!"

No longer fighting the pleasure she was feeling, Pepper relaxed all of her muscles for what felt like the first time in months. This had an instant effect on the strawberry blonde, who had not taken a day’s absence in over a year or had she even felt the touch of another human being in all that time. All that pent up energy had to go somewhere, and now she was finally going to let that it out. She collapsed on the desk as waves of pleasure began to emanate through her.

Pepper’s arousal peaked and she came; over and over. The explosion coursed through her, the stress within her frame finally disappearing under the brute force of her orgasm.

Below Natalie struggled to deal with the copious amount of cream pouring from her superior, filling her nose before cascading to the back of her throat. The second the redhead pulled away, just to take a breath, she regretted instantly; face and hair spattered with pussy juice, forcing the young agent to squeeze her eyes tightly shut.

Wiping at her eyelids, Natalie endeavored to finish what she started. Pursing her soft lips once more and relaxing her gullet, the young assistant delved back into her boss’s pussy. From then on the redhead licked up the cream determinedly; rich warm cream sliding down her throat and into her belly: If anything, she wanted more.

…..

"There’s no need for that!" Natasha practically wept, as Maria tightened the dildo's straps around her thighs, teasing the now far more submissive agent with the plastic phallus as she worked. Moving forward once more, the brunette used her right hand to forcefully coax the large member between Natasha’s cheeks, whilst the left slipped along the redhead’s back.

“Taking a woman up the rear is the ultimate act of submission. Once you have crossed that line you will have proven your loyalty and fully given yourself to our cause. But I'll admit you do have a perfect physique...” Maria said, almost sorrowfully, running a finger along the girl’s sweaty back before continuing:

“So I’ll try not to do too much damage. After all, I have no doubt sodomy with this monster will loosen you up more than enough. Unless of course you want to give in now? If you think you can’t handle this, just say the magic word…”

“Please… I-I can’t…” Natasha croaked out, still trying to hold it together even as a dominant finger slid between her firm cheeks. Agent Hill felt a flash of annoyance:

“Even now, you can’t quit can you? When your defenseless, when your modesty is at stake!” Maria paused, amazed by the young agent’s stubbornness. The brunette didn’t want do this at all but the ‘Black Widow’ had been consistently difficult, forcing her hand by setting a bad example to all the agents beneath her. She had to be broken in.

“You still want to continue?? Because once I get started I won’t stop. One way or the other I will own you.”

As Maria talked she used a hand to separate Romanoff’s cheeks, her pinky massaging the young agent’s soft pink rosebud.

Natasha’s head dropped and her shoulders sagged; squeezing her eyes shut as her sphincter was violated.

“ Just... get it over with,” she mumbled through gritted teeth.

Maria frowned, shaking her head, mystified by the girl's inability to give in, before pressing forward slowly but firmly and watching with glee as the girl’s tight puckered opening spread around the head of her dildo, stretching her asshole to breaking point.

Natasha shrieked, pounding the mat with her fist, spitting wildly as she was slowly and inevitably invaded from behind; cold plastic punching into her softest flesh. The redhead moaned out at searing pain shot through her tight abdomen as her asshole gave in, the unyielding pressure of her superior's rigid pole crushing against her pucker until it was forced open, letting the shaft slide inside. Natasha sobbed as the dildo burned her exit, slowly sliding through her tight back door. Biting a knuckle she clung onto the mat desperately, feeling faint.

Although Maria saw it was painful, and knew that she herself would never have taken such torment; clearly the girl before her believed she could do it. Otherwise the redhead would have objected, the superior agent rationalized. And so, pressing forward, she wiggled, twisted and shunted the cock deep into her agent. In under 15 seconds her thighs slapped against Natasha’s taught buttocks. The redhead let out a guttural groan as her superior got up to the hilt of her dildo, the plastic member buried deep in her bowels.

Natasha had never experienced a weirder or more painful sensation, all 12 inches now filling her sore rectum, both sphincters held open. It was extremely embarrassing and for the first time in her adult life powerless; the huge plastic shaft stretching and twisting her bowel forcefully just to fit inside. Past the point of being full, Natasha felt the overwhelming urge to take a shit. 

Meanwhile Agent Hill tightened her grip on Romanoff’s thighs and began to slowly pull her strap on from the redhead's butt. The inclined girl cried out as she felt bizarre emptiness; her superior’s dildo slowly slipping from her chute, the relaxation and freedom of this sudden release indescribable, her gut churning. The redhead groaned as Maria came to a stop, only halfway out. 

At this point the brunette rallied, forcefully pushing her strap on back inside the girl’s ass. Natasha gasped, winded, her eyes watering. Maria repeated the process, beginning a steady rhythm; her dildo moving back and forth through Agent Romanoff’s back entrance as she intentionally stretched the girl out. 

Natasha was lost, her faculties practically gone, aware that the situation was now well out of her control. Her grasp on reality was clouded by a combination of pain, pleasure and exhaustion that overwhelmed her focus. For the first time since she lost her virginity Natasha screamed with intense physical emotion as she gave in to the onslaught on her tortured body. 

The worst part was it felt good, soooo GOOD! The uptight Agent couldn’t believe what was happening to her, and afraid of what this meant to her psyche the redhead finally gave in, yelling what she knew her superior wanted to hear:

“APPLES!! Oh come onnn… Appp Allllssss…”

Maria almost came immediately, shocked as the girl gave up her pride. The superior agent was now in total control, the younger woman having finally submitted to her will.

Unfortunately for Natasha, this was incredibly arousing for the brunette, and instead of backing off as she should have the agent began using this extra incentive to take longer, deeper strokes into the redhead’s tight rosebud; beginning to unintentionally wreck the poor girl’s opening. Maria knew such force would ravage any rectum, and yet she didn’t care, overwhelmed by her sense of power and achievement. The brunette was going to be fully satisfied, even if it meant Natasha wouldn’t be able to take part in combat for at least a week, let alone walk!

Maria balked, amazed by her own greed. Somehow the redhead had unintentionally become a full sexual prospect for the brunette, a woman whom she normally respected for the stunning skill and initiative she found in the heat of an engagement. Perhaps it was the notion that in spite of all this, she, Maria Hill, had broken the close quarters combat specialist in so easily. Whatever the reason the temptation was proving too much for the superior agent. 

Going way over the edge of delirium, the brunette's brow creased and her eyes narrowed as she exerted all of her own strength into pumping the spirit out of her charge; Jackhammering the dildo into the defeated agent’s rear like her life depended on it.

The pleasurable pounding turned both women’s well-trained brains to mush; losing themselves in the moment. For several minutes Natasha forgot all the degradation and pain of the act, even pushing back against the dildo desperately.

For Maria the stimulator inside her harness was doing an amazing job on her clit, even through the skin tight material of her uniform, while she loved the feeling of her thighs smacking hard against the redhead's tight butt cheeks, the sound resounding around the empty gym. However, neither could compare with the mental stimulation she got from brutally butt fucking another agent. Maria wouldn’t be able to stop herself from coming for long, not that she even wanted to. All she was now capable of doing was mocking the redhead beneath, yelling fiercely:

“Yes! That’s it!! Give into me, to S.H.I.E.L.D!! Good Girl! Ohhhhh… YES!”

Tears welled in Natasha’s eyes, the humiliation proving too much:

“APPPLLESSSsss!! Pleeassse, ahhh... OHHHhhh!” Natasha croaked, tears running down her face.

Agent Hill ignored her, using the full force of her toned, sinewy body to expertly apply pistoning movements to her hips. These in turn savagely slammed into Natasha's ass cheeks; using every ounce of her strength to wreck her fellow agent. At the same time the lost Natasha began frantically thrusting backwards against the dildo, impaling her ass hole upon the large phallus simply out of instinct. 

Dazed, the redhead groaned deeply as she felt something in her bowels give; belly rumbling as her abdomen twisted and stretched just to allow the plastic phallus further depth. Realising too late what these signs meant the redhead braced herself, crumpling forward and hugging her abdomen as pent up gas burst from between her spent cheeks, loud and rippling; simply to make room for the huge dildo that squeezed and wrenched at her guts painfully.

Maria barely noticed as warm air rushed around her pistoning thighs, her crystal blue eyes rolling back as the stimulator ground into her clit.

Natasha gulped down air as her first anally induced orgasm rocked her whole body, her whole mentality to its very core. Before she could even comprehend what had happened the redhead experienced her second orgasm, spasming in place and then a third in quick succession; Agent Hill butt fucking her to multiple climaxes.

The stimulator also completed its job and Maria came, hard and over and over, soaking her uniform clad legs like she had wet herself. Losing her footing, she fell forward onto the exhausted redhead. Her strength also completely lost at this point, Natasha’s arms gave way and she collapsed face-first onto the mat, mewling pathetically like a wounded animal.

For several minutes they lay entangled, Maria still on top of the broken redhead, breathing in her defeat. Slowly and groggily, she sat up and wrenched the dildo free. After several tugs it came loose with a squelch, the superior agent falling backwards onto the mat. 

Sitting up. Maria examined the redhead's bruised butt cheeks and gaping ass hole, suppressing a whistle. So much for the girl’s career as a full time soldier; the superior agent seriously doubted the woman beneath her would have the physical confidence to fight in a war anytime soon. Not when she could barely walk straight.

Slowly Maria lifted herself up, pulling a towel from her bag and moping at her brow, looking down at the redhead whom still lay catatonic below her. Smiling coldly, she wiped the full length of the dildo, polishing it lazily as she admired her handiwork.

“Here,” the brunette said flatly, throwing the towel down beside the defiled agent, “clean yourself up.”

Unstrapping the dildo from her crotch, she replaced the tool in her duffel bag. Now for the part she hated; Exhaling deeply Maria began squeezing back into the tight upper half of her blue uniform, zipping the garment up over her firm round curves before smoothing it down once more. Flicking her sleek, dark fringe back behind her ear, Maria smiled: composed and dignified once more. The same could not be said of her subordinate:

Staring at the girl once more she saw the redhead attempt to gingerly press up, before her arms gave way and she collapsed onto her front once more. Instead apparently electing to stay sprawled motionless on the floor, Maria saw through the mess of red hair to the girl's wild, unblinking eyes. Romanoff seemed stunned, continuing to just lay still, her ragged breathing slowly returning to normal. Maria grinned and she knelt beside Natasha, running a hand through her hair, speaking gently:

“In the next few weeks you will be trained in advanced corporate espionage. As a result we shall take the necessary measures to change your identity, from your appearance to your name.”

Soothingly she stroked the agent’s hair, her crystal blue eyes watching the girl’s face closely.

Natasha finally blinked, trying to come to terms with what Agent Hill had just said. Her new life?... Then her superior dropped another bombshell:

“You are no longer Natasha Romanoff. From now on, you are Natalie Rushman.”

….

The personal assistant obediently licked at Pepper throughout her orgasm, applying teasingly gentle pressure until finally the woman was so sensitive she was left whimpering incoherently. The strawberry blonde, dazed, blinked slowly before everything turned black.

Lifting the CEO’s legs gently away from her shoulders, Natalie awkwardly disentangled herself from the now unconscious woman, stumbling backwards before getting composed. Sitting back on her heels the redhead licked the cream still around her own lips. Realising most of her face was still covered, she gingerly wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.

Remembering why she was there in the first place, Natalie pulled herself up, swiftly moving around the desk to the computer screen. As she moved she felt her stomach’s contents slosh and uncomfortably suppressed a burp. Checking the device had completed its task via her phone, she pulled the USB free.

“Natalie?...” Pepper groaned, her eyes cracking open as she regained consciousness, still draped backwards over her own desk.

The assistant blanched, attempting to hide the device in a pocket before realizing she was still clad in nothing but her frilly underwear. Thinking fast, Natalie stuffed the USB down the back of her knickers, grimacing as she squeezed the hacking tool between her own butt cheeks.

Dutifully Natalie pulled her boss upright and helped the dazed woman back into her clothes before finding her own.

Pepper felt a little awkward as they redressed in silence, the CEO taking care not to stare as her assistant bent low to wriggle back into her short charcoal skirt.

To reinstate some boundaries, Pepper moved around the desk, taking her seat in front of the window before pulling the chair under the table. This way the two women were separated by the expensive wooden surface of her table.

Sitting at her desk, the CEO found herself at a loss, barely even noticing her computer seemed to have inadvertently switched itself on, distracted as Natalie pulled on her top. The girl then stood at attention before her, reminding Pepper more of a soldier than a personal assistant. Although Natalie’s hair was a little mussed and her clothes were disheveled, the woman still looked amazing, even after her scandalous ‘stress relief’ exercise.

“Well, eh hem… Thank you for that Miss Rushman. I really am feeling much, much better.”

“My pleasure Miss Potts. Will that be all?” Natalie asked politely, making eye contact with her boss briefly before averting her gazed downwards onto the wooden desk’s surface.

“Yes Miss Rushman, for now…” Pepper responded absentmindedly as she logged into her computer, “I will see you tomorrow.”

Natalie nodded goodbye and swiftly turned, leaving the room as quickly as possible, her gait now somewhat awkward. The Black Widow would do anything for the mission. Natasha Romanoff would do anything for S.H.I.E.L.D.


End file.
